In recent years, the manufacturers of solid laundry detergent products have focused their efforts into formulating highly water-soluble laundry detergent compositions that exhibit a good cleaning performance and a good dissolution performance in water. Some examples of these efforts are described in: DE19912679 and WO03/038028, both by Henkel KGaA; EP1416039 and EP1416040, both by Dalli-Werke Wasche und Korperflege GmbH & Co. KG; and WO05/083046, WO05/083048, WO05/083049, WO06/020788, WO06/020789, WO06/088665, WO06/088666, EP1690921 and EP1690922, all by The Procter & Gamble Company.
These attempts typically remove a large proportion of the composition, namely the zeolite and/or phosphate builder, and preferably at least some sulphate salt. This in turn means that a lower dosage of the composition during the laundering process is required. However, many consumers do not want to dose a smaller volume of detergent during their laundering process. Therefore, there remains a need to significantly reduce the bulk density of these low builder laundry detergent compositions. This in turn enables the consumer to dose the same volume of these low builder laundry detergents they have used in the past for the more conventional high builder laundry detergents, during their laundering process. The use of low builder laundry detergent powders, due to their improved solubility in water, enables lower washing temperatures to be used, which improves the environmental and economic cost of the laundering process.